


Out of the Closet

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handies, Horny Teenagers, LITERALLY, Little pervs, M/M, Misuse of coat closets, Out of the closet, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Teen Hannibal Lecter, Teen Will Graham, Teenagers, fancy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: MY FIRST TEEN HANNI AND WILL FIC....Gentle teen love. At a fancy party. Handies?? perhaps...Ps-just came back and did a bunch of editing. Wanted to get it up and missed a hell of a lot. Thanks for your patience!





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys.
> 
> My first teen fic. It may be a bit wobbly, but jump right in I always say! xoxoxox

Will slammed his locker. He slammed the living fuck out of it. Three or four lockers on either side rattled loosely, and Will felt some semblance of satisfaction. 

He was so done. High School had been a bitch and a half. He coasted, got into University of Maryland by the seat of his pants. Blah blah blah. But there were several months of tedious work and self congratulatory teachers left.

He had a grand total of 2 friends. The entire student body tended to stay away from him-The weird kid who sometimes drifted away for long minutes in class, staring at nothing.

He was also sort of... morbid. I mean, the high school populace didn’t necessarily know this, but even the dumbest 5th year senior could sense something off.

Beverly Katz and Freddie Lounds had adopted him. Bev saw him reading something about serial killers in the library and immediately latched on, whether Will liked it or not. She had big plans for the FBI. Freddie was her best friend and came with the package. He ended up knowing a Hell of a lot more about periods than he really wanted. But he loved the 2 girls, heroines in their own right.

oOo

“Do I really have to go to this?” Will was pouting in the corner like a child, rolling his eyes and huffing.

“Roll your eyes at me one more time and I’ll scoop them right out of your skull”. 

His aunt didn’t fuck around, and he suddenly had an image of her coming at him with a serving spoon and pyrex container.

“Christ.” Will blew out a breath. It was only one night right?

oOo

Each year there was a massive benefit for the Baltimore Arts Committee, of which his aunt was VERY active. Like, working her way up the ladder to DIRECTOR active.

Aunt Sophie was a generous, and all around lovely individual. Will’s parents had died when he was 7, and Sophie had enthusiastically taken him in. In reality, Sophie had Will wrapped around her little, perfectly manicured finger. 

This was his first year attending the Gala. He had avoided it the last few years with various faked illnesses and tests to study for. This year Sophie had demanded, threatening that there would be no more strays entering her grand, and sumptuous home. Will acquiesced grumpily, and Sophie walked away triumphant to prune rare roses or something. She was an eclectic woman. 

oOo

“What are you going to wear?” 

Bev was laying on Will’s bed while Freddie petted Winston, a recent stray.

“I’m sure Sophie will pick something out. It’s “black tie”. So. That should be sufficiently awkward.” Will flopped down on the bed next to her, staring at the sticky, glow in the dark stars that still decorated his ceiling. 

“Nope.” Freddie suddenly chimed in. 

“Nope?” Will looked at her in confusion. 

“We are in charge of all the clothing "situations". I’m going to talk to Sophie. Is she in the butterfly garden or doing something else equally fancy?

“Dammit! Fred, wait!!” Will jumped off the bed after the young women. Freddie was laughing maniacally, like the evil little sprite she was was. Her red curls bounced up and down, a stark contrast to Bev’s dark silky locks.

oOo

“Uggghhhhhhh are you fucking kidding me? I hate you deeply. You are all dead to me.”

Sophie chuckled and tightened Will’s tie. It was a vibrant blue, laying brightly against a white shirt and dark grey lapels. He had to admit the suit fit him like a glove. Had his ass always looked like that? And the silky tie brought out those unusual, beautiful irises.

“Daaaaaamn Will Graham.” Freddie and Bev were perched on the sofa in Sophie's “closet”. A giant, softly lit space the size of a formal dining room. 

“Why are you guys even here?” He fired grumpily at the 2 giggling girls. 

“We want to send you off! Our baby…” Bev feigned tears and pretend to pin a corsage to his soft lapel. 

“Goddammit.”

Sophie interrupted the theatrics. She looked lovely, in a brilliant pink gown that fell to her black heels. Her hair was up in elegant twist, which suited her age perfectly. 

“I hope to God I age like you.” Freddie said whistfully, gazing adoringly at Will’s aunt. 

oOo

The car pulled up the building gracefully. 

The Renaissance Baltimore Harbor Hotel was admittedly beautiful. It sat right on the moonlit harbor, boats swaying in the late spring breeze. 

Will exited the car, and glued himself to Sophie's back. 

“William. You are going to rip my gown, which means I will have to rip your balls off”.

Will balked. That was pretty extreme even for Sophie. 

The events room was incredible. The wood floors gleamed, and the crisp white tablecloths were creased with artistic sensibility. The flower arrangements were as tall as Will, complicated bouquets of pink and orange roses, which had begun to glow in the romantic lighting. The roses filled the entire room with a sweet subtle scent. Even Will closed his eyes to inhale it. 

oOo

 

Will looked at Sophie desperately, his brows knit. He knew his giant puppy dog eyes would win her over. 

“Will, go grab an appetizer and sit. There are several tables in the corner.” 

Will obeyed immediately with an innocent look. Sophie rolled her eyes, and went to join the dazzlingly crowd.

oOo

There were servers in tuxedos holding trays of indulgent appetizers. He grabbed 4 or 5 with a mumbled thank you. 

He sat at the small round table in the corner and focused on his food. 

“Sir, would you like a glass of champagne?”

Will looked up at the server wide eyes...could he get away with it? He glanced around the room and spotted Sophie with her own glass, in deep conversation with the mayor. 

“Yes please” Will deepened his voice an octave lower and tilted his head in haughty thanks. 

The bubbly sat on his tongue, dry with a hint of sweetness at the end. It tasted like roses. 

oOo

He was several glasses in. It would be rude to refuse wouldn’t it?

He suddenly felt his bladder pleading with him and he wobbled to the bathroom. 

He peed for about 5 minutes and washed his hands. His cheeks were a flattering pink and his curls had fallen over his forehead. He was wasted. Sophie would know in about a minute. He decided to sit in the carpeted hallway and wait it out. What “it” was he had no clue. 

He was floating a bit, thinking blissfully of nothing when-

“Are you alright?” 

A voice came out of nowhere and Will’s head snapped up. 

A boy stood looking down at him, brows knitted in concern. 

He was perfect. Tight, jet black suit. Maroon, deep set eyes, and hair swept back just right. He was a bit taller than Will, and held his posture with confidence. 

“Um yeah...I’m...Im fine.” He stuttered slightly, words becoming foreign. 

“Champagne?” The Young man asked, looking sympathetic. He had a soothing European accent, which Will couldn’t quite place.

“Yeah. Yeah Champagne."

“I had a glass or two myself” the young man admitted with a velvet smile. He held his hand out to Will, and he allowed himself to be pulled up. 

“Hannibal Lecter” said the vision in the suit, squeezing Will’s hand. 

“Will Graham”. He squeezed Hannibal's hand back, in an uncharacteristically intimate gesture. 

“Would you like to go find more appetizers?” He asked Will with a wink. 

Will could only flush and take Hannibal’s hand.

oOo

Hannibal turned out to be a fascinating individual, hoping to attend medical school after university to be a surgeon. 

Will confessed an interest in law enforcement that would eventually lead to some sort of field work. 

“So, you have an ability?” Hannibal downed a glass of red wine he had somehow stolen from the bar. 

“Yes. I tend to empathize. I look at things and I just know. People’s personalities, their flaws, their motivations.” Will shrugged, sipping his own glass of wine. 

“That must be hard. Constantly having all that background noise”. 

Hannibal, that smooth bastard, lay his hand over Will’s, fingers caressing his knuckles. 

Something happened to Will’s penis at this point. Something wonderful. 

Will’s pupils widened and Hannibal, perceptive as he was recognized the look. 

“I have an idea Will Graham”. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him away from the table. 

oOo

There were two coat rooms in the lobby of the hotel. They were both hidden down a hallway, one used for active guests and the other a “lost and found” for lonely coats forgotten long ago. 

Hannibal pulled Will into the second one, all the lights off. They wove through the maze of coats to the back. 

“Are we headed to Narnia?” Asked Will snickering. 

“You are a naughty boy aren’t you Will Graham?” 

Hannibal pushed Will against the wall behind the soft cover of the coats and kissed him. 

Will gasped and kissed him back, sliding his lips over Hannibal’s perfectly mismatched ones. 

“Fuuuuuuck” he groaned, as Hannibal released him and began sucking on his neck. 

Will, drunk and horny as hell, wasted no time going straight for Hannibal’s belt buckle. It clicked apart and Will’s hand was exploring Hannibal’s crotch. He could feel the soft pubic hair under the tips of his fingers. 

“Christ” mumbled Hannibal, now as ravenous as Will. 

Soon Will’s pants and boxer briefs were around his ankles, and Hannibal had gripped both their cocks. 

 

He rubbed them smoothly up and down, and with his other hand placed Will’s on top. They groaned audibly in tandem, all sound muffled by thick winter coats. 

“Gah! Fuck! I’m coming!” Will threw his head back and yelped, coating them both thoroughly. 

With the extra lubricant from Will’s completion Hannibal exploded against Will’s belly. 

They both panted and then began giggling madly. Hannibal pushed Will over onto the floor to make out with him right and proper. 

oOo

After about 10 minutes the boys stumbled out of the coat closet into the abandoned hallway. Their belts were open, clacking together. Will had his hands down Hannibal’s pants and they were both laughing hysterically at this point. 

 

“WILLIAM GRAHAM!” 

The boys froze. Will knew the voice that echoed shrilly down the hallway.

Will couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t. He collapsed against Hannibal’s side breathless with laughter. 

“Are you drunk??” Sophie strode up to him with intent and grabbed his arm.

“You smell like the entire bar! And who the Hell is this??” Sophie’s nostrils were flaring dangerously.

Hannibal tried gather some semblance of dignity and held out his hand.

“Hannibal Lecter, Miss...Miss person related to Will.” 

Hannibal then snatched his hand back with a snort and whispered,

“You may not want to touch that.” They both began cackling again. 

“We are going home young man! And you Mr. Lecter-Your father is looking for you I believe. I suggest you go “clean up” she gestured vaguely at his crotch. 

“Yes ma’am” he burped. 

He began to turn away and then suddenly yanked back Will’s hand for a moment.

“Goodbye Will Graham.”

Hannibal tried to wink in a sultry manner but just managed to stumble off towards the bathroom.

oOo

Sophie was essentially dragging Will by the ear though the crowd. He waved to the mayor happily, who waved back with a small laugh.

Soon they were outside, and Sophie had somehow summoned her car out of nowhere. 

“You are going straight home. And going to bed. I’ll deal with this nonsense later.”

Sophie turned away when Will rolled down the car window and yelled 

“AUNTIE HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!” Will held up his palm with the numbers written on it. 

She spun back around, and with a grimace, pulled her phone out of her glittery hand bag. She snapped a quick photo of Will hanging out of the window smiling like an idiot.

Bev would eat it up. 

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Did we enjoy???


End file.
